kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
Sword is one of Kirby's Copy abilities. Perhaps one of his most iconic powers, Sword Kirby wears a long green hat similar to Link of The Legend of Zelda fame and a sword not unlike Link's trademark "Master Sword". Beyond its design, the Sword ability is often praised for being easily accessed, as Kirby can get it from a wide array of enemies in each game. Notable Sword-yielding enemies include Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Blade. In most games, Sword Kirby is limited to a basic horizontal swipe. However, in games when a larger moveset is provided, Sword Kirby is capable of more advanced swordplay, sometimes including Final Cutter, one of Cutter's primary attacks. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the Sword ability can be mixed into Ice Sword, Fire Sword, or Thunder Sword with the correct ability. However, this can only be done if Kirby finds the necessary Copy Scroll. Attacks and Features ''Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Along with Fighter, this is perhaps one of Kirby's most powerful melee abilities. It uses the same green hat, but the color of the blade itself is yellow-gold instead of silver or blue. The ability retains several of its previous attacks, such as Spinning Sword, but also adds the powerful Sword Beam. Taught to him by Meta Knight, it is an attack that uses the limits of one's power in a huge blade of energy. (If Kirby can clear his mind first.) It cannot be blocked. Sword Kirby can also cause his sword to expand in size, but he only does that in one episode. It's also possible for the sword to be broken. Similar to Sword is the Galaxia ability, which works the same way only much more powerful. (Another difference is how the regular Sword Beam is whitish-blue or white, but the Galaxia Sword Beam is greenish-yellow.) Transformation Sequence 32fwmuQZQ4Y Super Smash Bros. Series'' Sword Kirby appears as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The hats Kirby gets when copying Link, Young Link, and Toon Link look just like Sword Kirby's hat (but Kirby gets either a Boomerang or a Bow & Arrow, and not a Sword.), though this is to be expected since Sword's hat is a reference to Link in the first place. Sword's version of Final Cutter is used in this game. Artwork Image:Sword.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Sword.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Sword.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland'' Image:Sword.JPG|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Sword.PNG|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' Trivia * Kirby's hat, Sword and Sword Beam attack are direct references to Link, the main protagonist in the Legend of Zelda series, but he gets the boomerang when he copies Link in Super Smash Bros., and the Bow and Arrow when he copies him in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, since Kirby copies whatever his opponent's standard special is in that series. Bomb Kirby may also be a reference to Link. * Strangely, in the anime, Kirby gets the Sword ability from Bugzzy, who only gives Backdrop or Suplex in the games. * In the anime, Kirby gets the Sword ability from Kracko's lightning bolt, but in the games, Kracko's lightning bolts cannot be inhaled. *When using the elemental sword abilities (Fire Sword, Ice Sword and Thunder Sword) in Kirby Squeak Squad, the small ball tip and the yellow edge of Kirby's hat changes colors to match the element. *Some people call Sword Kirby "Link Kirby" by mistake. de:Schwert-Fähigkeit Category:Items Category:Copy Ability Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities